


Big Boy in the Locker Room

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gangbang, Jocks, M/M, Roleplay Logs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: This is another real old RP log: Big Brody is a star athlete who is incredibly brash, and hates seeing Felix, essentially the water boy, ogle over all the guys while also constantly denying he's gay. He decides to help him out a little bit.





	Big Boy in the Locker Room

    It'd been a few games since Felix had tagged along, joining the team not as any kind of boy of athletics, but as pretty much an assistant to the assistant to the assistant...well, long story short, Felix happened to be the towel boy of the team. Spurred on by the idea of finally being able to share at least some kind of interest with a few of his jock buddies, the typically mechanically specced lad finally pushed into the world of sports, but not in any sort of typical sportsmanship way. The short blonde had little to him that would make him strong in any manner though he did his best to keep up with the team by lugging around water coolers, struggling to bring everyone their pads and helmets with full arms, and last but not least, ensuring that all the young men had enough towels in the shower room. The dorky young lad seemed to lull about in the locker room after games as if appreciating the smell and sight of men fresh from the battle, a towel slung over one shoulder as an excuse to cast a curious eyes about. Even after practices the blue eyed manlet seemed to stick around, trying to pretend he wasn't watching the players with some poorly-hidden interest.

  
    It was another one of those days, Felix standing near the doors of the showers with towels at the ready for the members of the team, grinning ear to ear and trying to join in on the jokes that the larger men were tossing about. Don't drop the soap they said! Don't stick your thing into any mysterious holes in the locker room walls. So on and so forth. Felix laughed it off either way.

  
    Meanwhile the star player was just finishing up. His large masculine body was slick with water and a towel wrapped around his waist as he eyed the smallest male in the room. Brody was by no means a mean person but he often wondered just why the fuck was this kid trying to pass himself off as a straight guy? He tried to act like one of the dudes when he was so obviously aiming for their dicks. The large male sympathized with him if anything; the kid was just fucking doomed to be trapped in the closet. Someone had to help him, he shut opened his locker and began rummaging for a jock, laying his towel aside on the bench. "I hear he's got baby dick." One of the guys to the left of him chatted quietly. "That's why he's always the last one to shower and why he quit swimming. His teammates started calling him baby dick." Brody chuckled upon hearing it. Everyone knew the rumors, it wasn't exactly a well kept secret when you were the bottom of the food chain. To Brody it was just pathetic and he couldn't stand it anymore. He shut his locker and walked over to the smaller blonde male, bringing him aside and pushing him against the lockers. "Hey." He smiles devilishly as he eyes the smaller male who was well over a foot shorter. Brody's pecs were directly in his face he was so short.

  
    The blonde seemed to shrink a little, perhaps even taken aback by the attention. He wasn't deaf, especially to any rumors, and every single time he heard it it seemed to hit him deep. But then again, there was something else that could make Felix shrink even more - and that was the foot-and-a-half taller star player tossing him around. Maybe not on purpose, but it was probably easily considering the weight behind Brody's push.

  
    "Ah...uh...h-hey!" He tried to keep himself positive as if he wasn't just about to be called out on his wandering eyes. Especially now that they were straight on those muscles practically pushing at his eyeballs. How did a man get that big?! And why was it so goddamn enticing? Finally his blues gazed past Brody's glorious pectorals."Did ya need somethin', I uh..." His eyes searched anywhere but directly at Brody, but seeing as the man was gigantic compared to him he took up much of Felix's sight. As he tried to default to staring down at his shoes as if they'd have the answers to his worries, he'd realize he'd be looking straight at where the sun doesn't shine. His voice squeaked as he struggled to continue, "I could go get you a towel."

  
    "I don't need a towel." Brody says bluntly as he places his hand right next to the kid's head on the lockers behind him. He taps his foot as he tries to think of a way to approach this. Brody was seemingly unaware that most of the room had stopped in their tracks to stare at the two of them, it was as if they were anticipating a fight. Suddenly Brody spurted out: "Why are you so god damned gay?" There were a few chuckles and at least one "ooooh" in the background. "I mean, I see you every fucking day staring at me, at THIS!" He reaches down and gropes his large cock that he was a little too proud of. "And at all the guys, and you're so fucking obvious, but you insist that you have a girlfriend or some other shit excuse." Brody was basically voicing his mind at this point. "It's not like we wouldn't fuck you, I'm sure at least ONE dude on this team would let you give them a blowjob." One of the guys in the shower pop his head in the room to say "You know I would!" before walking out with a towel around his waist. The larger man waits for a response, but he doesn't wait long enough and continues preaching to the young closeted faggot. "I mean, holy shit, just ask. If we turn you down, so what? You're a fucking fag! All you care about is getting a cock up your ass." Brody huffs, he was obviously worked up about the issue, showing that this wasn't exactly the first time He thought about this. "What does the fag say?"

  
    The much shorter man stared up and down in a confusion as Brody continued to berate him, shrinking ever so much with each scary sounding accusation. He could do little but sputter out small responses to each of the larger man's complains, "G--gay?" What the hell was he talking about he wasn't---He wasn't gay! Eveen if that large cock between Brody's legs looked damn well interesting and delicious. He gulped, struggling to pull his eyes off of it and the way Brody's large palm handled it. "I gotta--I gotta girl, she's just--s'long distance, I mean, she sends me pics--" A straight out lie - though to Felix it was believable enough to stumble out.

  
    Surrounded by the huge man, and hearing the other boy's pipe up, the manlet could do little to counter the assertion. If he was right, Felix was certainly doubting it, the wool maybe not covering their eyes, but certainly his. "I ain't--I ain't gay! M'straight as an arrow! Come on, Brody, y--ya're bein' weird!"

  
    Brody let out a loud booming laugh, his large chest pounded as the air quickly quickly flowed through his lunges. "Holy fuck, you're still going along with it." He put the hand he had just fondled his dick with on Felix's shoulders and squeezed tight. "Dude, you're as fucking queer as a football bat. Look, I'll show you." He reaches down and grabs the smaller male's hand and pulls Felix forward. The smaller male crashed into the larger one, his face landing right between Brody's large pecs while Brody's hand led Felix's to his fat cock, making sure he got a good feel. "You feel that?" Brody flexes his pecs around the kid's face. "If you admit you're a huge fucking faggot and tell me EXACTLY what you want me to do to you, I may consider doing it to you." He squeezes the smaller hand around his dick before removing it. "You want that don't you, you faggot?"

  
    Taken by surprise, the blonde bumped against the other's rough chest, hand fumbling as it was grabbed and forced onto the huge dick. It'd be weird to admit, for as hard as he was already it was soft and inviting to the touch. Swallowing hard, Felix's hand seemed interested enough to squeeze and touch experimentingly. For as much Brody was humilating him, Felix's tongue wanted him to spill out what exactly he was thinking each and every time he watched the players in the locker room, including Brody. "B-Brody--" His voice cracked again, squeaking under the pressure of his top brain and lower brain fighting with eachother. Hey, at the very least admitting it would get the other off his back, right? "M'a...M'a goddang f-f-faggot! F-fine! Tat's wat I am!" His cheeks bloomed red, ears burning. "S'ya want me ta say t'at, w-w-wat ya want...ya want me ta admit I want ya to fuck my ass? S'what does that make ya?"

  
    The entire room erupted in "oooohs" as they heard Felix admit he was a faggot and he wanted Brody to fuck him in the ass. "You just want me to fuck you in the ass? That it?" Brody laughed, the kid had a dream request and he just wanted his ass pounded. "So you just want me to stuff your pussy plain and simple?" Brody raises an eyebrow. He hadn't gotten off in a while and he did notice how girly the kid looked when he bent over, Brody just wanted to have some fun. "That makes me a man who isn't a giant pussy and says what he fucking wants." He grabs the kid by the collar and drags him along with him. He throws him face first on the bench before walking around to the other side of him, grabbing him by the head and dragging his face and smothering him in his big dick and large balls. "You know I'm fucking huge right? I'll rip your little faghole apart? Why don't you do yourself a favor and slick it down for me?" Brody says it more as a demand than a request.

  
    It was simply the first thing that came to mind - certainly a dream that he didn't ever think he would admit to, but one of the things he certainly woke up wondering what the hell was that dream about more than once. And now? Well, it was seemingly going to happen. The blonde would be easily to manipulate, probably the lightest bit of weight the other had ever tossed around. Letting out a 'oof', Felix scrambled to try to get back up, only to have his hair grabbed and his face dragged right along the hard dick, the smell of the other hitting him hard. Gazing up at the other with a pair of confused eyes, Felix huffed, his cheek rubbing against the base of Brody's rod as he stumbled to try to find words, lips pressed against the soft scrotum. Something this big would break him in half, wouldn't it?! He certainly couldn't say no, so Felix drew back, tongue poking out between his lips to run up the length. "S-stuff my ass--y-yup. I mean, if y-you're into that--" It wasn't like he didn't know how to suck a dick (hey, the internet was good for some things!), just that he had little time to work himself up to it. But there was no time like the present, so the smaller boy opened his mouth to take the head of the erection into his mouth, suckling as his eyes stared upwards, cheeks concave.

  
    The large jock reached down, wrapping his big hands into the blonde's hair, firmly holding his head still while he slowly began feeding him his dick. "What I want doesn't mean shit. This is all about you, fagboy." Brody smirks as he begins pushing more and more of his dick down the smaller male's throat. The locker room is deathly silent as everyone watches, transfixed on the boy who was slowly taking Brody's fat monster, renowned for breaking even the sluttiest pussy. Some of the guys were rubbing their crotches absent mindedly, one or two were openly stroking themselves at the site. "Yeah, you like that don't you? You like it when real man feed you his dick, fagboy?" Brody taunts as he watches inch by inch disappear in the boy's mouth and soon he feels the head hit the back of his throat but he keeps pushing. He slides both his hands to either side of his head and hold it tight in order to give one hard thrust, pushing down his throat before continuing the slow descent into the boy's tight throat. "Congrats, faggot. Only a few people have ever taken me this far." He sighs in pleasure as he continues burying his giant cock in that silky smooth hole, treating it like it was made for fucking.

  
    His eyes stared up at Brody, perplexed at first as if not fully believing this was happening. That thick meat infront of him was strangely enticing, something he didn't entirely mind pressing into his mouth, past his teeth, nestled on the wet, warm muscle that was his tongue. He let out a strangling noise as the thick erection pressed deeper into his mouth, the large jock treating his mouth like the numerous amount of women's pussies that he had wrecked time and time before. He somehow managed to keep himself from gagging, tongue hungrily lapping at what it could at the bottom of the engorged cock mouthfucking him. Underneath the baggy clothing that Felix wore he was already beginning to pop a tent, though it probably wouldn't so obvious all things considering...

  
    Brody snapped his head up and started barking orders "Tommy, Get over here and strip this fucking faggot." He jerks his head, motioning for them to come over. The large man walked over, he wasn't nearly as big as brody was but his body was no less intimidating. Tommy walks up behind Felix with a big fat grin on his face as he squats over the bench, his big beefy hands reach up around Felix, pulling his ass into the air so he can get at his pants. His calloused fingers brush against Felix' cock as the man pulled his pants down along with his underwear. "Aww shit." Tommy grins as he sees that big fat ass come into view. "Shit man." He reaches up and grips Felix's cheeks as Brody finally hilts himself inside Felix, Rubbing his nose in Brody's untrimmed pubes. "Take a whiff, fagboy." Brody says. "And Tommy, get back. I'm gonna be the first one to split hi pussy open."

  
    Mouth full, still having his mouthpussy fucked roughtly by Brody's hefty erection, Felix had litle to say about having his clothes tugged off of him, revealing that untoned body of his, plush hips, ass as defined as a woman's. He struggled to speak, though his words would be muted by the dick still in his mouth, vibrations at the very least assisting in pleasuring the larger male. His unspoken words even continued, muffled as can be, as he was fully stuffed, taking Brody into his mouth as deep as he could, thick and rough pubes pressed against his nose so that he could fully smell and taste the musk of another man. Spit dribbled down Felix's chin as he tried to breath, completely taken by the heft of meat down his throat and the excitement of Brody's words - Felix would finally get what he wanted all these months, years, even.

  
    Tommy backed up but kept close as he stroked his own fat dick and stared down that feminine ass. Brody smiled as he began pulling out of the mouth slowly. He watched as his thick veiny dick came out of those pink lips all shiny and slathered with his spit. "Mmm, Your mouth makes a good fuckhole, fagboy." Brody says as he playfully slaps his face. "Think you can handle getting facefucked by this?" His mouth breaks out into a cocky grin before he slams back it and promptly pulls out and slams back in, repeating it, hearing the schlicks and scholcks as his fat dick pounds into the virgin's mouth. Brod pounds into the untrained mouth, His pubes rubbing against his nose. Brody hisses as he slows down and drags his cock halfway out again, holding Felix's face in his hands. "You look like a bitch with a cock in your mouth." He says, chuckling before completely pulling free. His cock bounces up and down as the fat, bulbous head pops loose. "Ready for the fucking of a life time, queero?"

  
    As the other pulled out, Felix seemed to relax, finally being able to breath comfortably again. His lips didin't leave the head of Brody's cock, though, lips still drooling with the excess amount of fluid, both saliva and Brody's precum. He didn't even seem bothered when he was slapped, still in a state of bliss from being fucked with such a heavy, thick thing. He wanted to nod along with it but found his thoughts interupted as the dick slammed back into his mouth, leaving a bulge in his throat to the point it went down to. His voice was strangled by the fucking, struggling to keep up with Brody's movements, mouth making wet, lewd noises as it was used as Brody would use one of those cheerleader girlfriends Felix figured he had. Once his dick left his mouth again, Felix tried to catch his breath, ground below him soiled with the liquid that was dribbled down his chin. He struggled to nod, wiping his mouth with an equally messy hand. "P--please--f-fuck me."

  
    "I thought so." He chuckles as he slaps Felix's face with his cock a few times, splashing the mix of pre and spit onto his face. Brody struts around to the other side of the boy and sits on the bench in front of Tommy before roughly grabbing the boy by his hips and jerking him up so that his ass was closer to his face. "You have a chick's ass, anyone ever told you that?" Brody says as he slaps his ass with one hand and watches the skin ripple at the force. "Haha, wow. So, fagboy. Are you gonna scream?" Brody asks as he gives the ass another slap. "I love a squealer." He give that fat ass another slap, and another and another. He keeps spanking the boy repeatedly until the skin is red with handprints. "I bet you squeal like a faggy little pig, don't you?" Brody says as he winds his hand back and smacks that ass with all his strength.

  
    His face was left sticky, dripping with the fluids still, leaving the stink of a male still strong in his nostrils. It was euphoric, leaving the blonde in a haze that only made him want more. His own dick was already dripping with precum, though seemed to be hidden between his thick thighs. After all, Brody clearly had more attention on the plush ass infront of him. With every resounding slap of flesh on flesh, Felix let out a yelp, biting down on his bottom lip to try to quiet his pain. Even with Brody's encouraging, Felix didn't dare let anyone outside the locker room hear him scream - the coach or anyone walking by could hear the commotion and wonder what had gotten all the team in such a rise, but the last slap had Felix crying and whimpering, dick still hard and dripping. Certainly he enjoyed the pain.

  
    "You like that, fagboy?" Brody chuckled before grabbing two handfuls of his ass and squeezing. His hands massage the red asscheeks, one leaves to stroke cock while he plays with his new fucktoy. He strokes his fat meat as his fingers drift closer to the boy's cunt before the begin rubbing it. Brody spats one the hole before pushing at the hole with his thick fingers. They force their way into his pussy. He lets out a grunt as he feels the hole squeeze his finger. "Tight little cunt you have there, faggot." Brody smiles as he begins rubbing a second finger next to his second one until it pushed its way in as well. "Shiiit, You like this, faggot?"Brodys hand leaves his dick. "Fuck, why am I asking? Lets show everyone how fucking much you enjoy my fingers in your tight pussy." He wraps one arm around Felix's chest and while he keeps his fingers buried inside he hoists the boy up onto his lap so the entire ocker room can see his puny dick.

  
    Every rough touch from the large hands was absolutely glorious to the manlet, even if it stung or bruised. Felix struggled to stay supporting himself as a finger wormed its way into his asshole, pressing past the ring of muscles that clenched tight and to finger his soft, warm insides. As a second one was placed along side the first he felt like he was being torn apart, finding it difficult to hold his voice in. He could do little to form a sentence beyond a struggled, begging, "P-please Brody--", only shut up when Brody hefted him into his lap, fingers still deep in him, his own small dick erect and weeping with precum now in the air for all to see. His hands reached to hide his face, whimpering as he knew the eyes of the team were on him, finding both humor and pleasure in his small dick and the way the star player was manipulating him.

  
    Brody dropped the man back to where he previously was before pushing a third finger into him. "You better get used to this, fagboy. I got another finger to go and my cock is thicker than even that." He says as he spreads his fingers in his ass and begins pumping them in and out. He aimed his fingers for his prostate, jabbing at it repeatedly. His hand reaches around and engulfs his cock. Brody's large appendage easily contained the small dicklet. "Fuck your little fagclit is so fucking hard from this." Brody laughs at the man. "Jesus, how the fuck are you so tiny? It's like you were made to be a faggot bottom boy." Brody laughs as he pushes his forth finger into him and begins spreading his asshole even wider.

  
    With a struggled noise the manlet was back on his knees, quivering at the feeling of being filled by the star player's strong, thick fingers, each one thicker than the last it felt. As the fingers spread his tight hole wider and wider his voice seemed to whimper, body pressing against the invading appendages with excitement. The other hand would easily be able to eclipse the small erection, fingers wrapping around it warm and inviting. Burying his head in his hands, Felix's ragged breath egged Brody on, small yelps escaping his lips as the fingers brushed against the sensitive set of nerves in his hole.

  
    The jock slowly pulled his fingers free and watched as the hole winked at him. He slid his thumb across it, the ass now easily accepting his single finger. "Mmm, your pussy is nice and warm, fagboy. How badly do you reallly want my dick?" Brody grabs Felix by the hips and lets his big cock fall between the cheeks, the fat girth rubbing between the fat cheeks like it was a match made in heaven. "Beg for it, do it loudly." Brody leans over the boy and presses his hefty chest against the smaller male's back. "I want everyone to know how much of a dick craving cocksucker you are and how much you lust after my cock. I want you to scream it." Brody whispers in his ear, his hot breath against his neck while he slid his cock up and down, applying pressure to the slow grind so that Felix feels each inch as it grazes against his hole.

  
    He quivered, legs shaking as the fingers withdrew from his asshole to let his stretched hole relax just ever so slightly. He kept his face buried in his hands, embarassed by all the eyes still on him, the fact that even some of the teammates found pleasure in watching this. It was an odd, gleeful feeling, maybe the dream of actually being part of the team was slightly coming true. He was taken out of his daydreaming by the warm, hardness pressing between the globes of his ass, running along the skin there, the leaning figure making it difficult for Felix to keep himself sitting. "P--Please--" His voice started quiet, still terrified of someone coming upon this scene, not even thinking about what rumors would be spread. "I want you to fuck---to fuck me with that...h-huge thing of yours." He mumbled, shivering at the hot breath on his neck and the increasing pressure of the grinding cock on his ass. His voice struggled to increase in volume, "P-please, I want--I want your  
 dicks. I w-want it in me, I want you to fill me up! Put it in me! Please, fuck my-- fuck my boy pussy!"

  
    Brody smiles as he slowly begins to slide out, feeling that tight virgin hole of the boy's quiver around his beast. He loved this feeling entirely too much, and the fact that his new bitch was so fucking hard from it turned him on so much more. His dick caught on the tight asshole muscles when it got to the bulbous mushroom head, he pulled free with a hard tug to look at the damage. It looked so fucking good all stretched out and twitching, like it was hungry for more. With a violent thrust he slammed back in and began pulling out again but it was quicker this time and pushed back in. He repeated this, fucking him roughly. Brody's determined eyes on Felix's face, watching it as he reacts to the assfucking of a life time. Their audience is quiet except for the fapping noises as several of the jocks enjoyed the show, the room was filled with loud slapping noises as Brody's hips rammed into fagboy's tight pussy. "Yeah, you like big fat cocks up your pussy, don't you faggot?" Brody slaps the side of Felix's hip before reaching both hands down to grip his hips and begans pounding even harder by using him like a fleshlight. "Don't be shy now, faggot. Everyone will know you're a faggot by tomorrow. You ain't got shit to hide now."

  
    As the much larger man's dick slid out of him, catching on the tight muscles of his asshole, Felix grit his teeth, only letting out a sigh of relief as its pulled clear. His ass twitched, dripping with Brody's fluids, the sticky precum rolling down the inside of his thighs and mixing with his own. He was stretched so wide, letting Brody's eyes see inside him at the abused muscles there. Just as he had relaxed the jock thrusted back into him, kicking all the breath he had out of his lungs with the plunging of the thick rod back into his asshole, roughly returning to the pace from before. The blonde's expression turned from pain to pleasure quicker than before, his stretched hole making it easy to forget the pain and instead fall into the pleasure of the thick rod hitting and rubbing against something so deep inside of him. He had long lost the modesty of hiding his feelings, blue eyes hazy with pleasure, mouth dripping with saliva as he cried an answer, "P-Please--! I love it! I love it! I love fat cocks--ruining my pussy! I love my faggot ass being filled!" He rolled his hips along with the thrusts, stomach looking as if it were stuffed with each and every push. He finally lost it, leaning back and only kept up by the rough, big hands of the jock fucking him, as his small cock spurt forth a sticky line and globs of seed. "I l--love it!"

  
    Brody continued ramming into the poor abused hole, using it as long as he wanted, even after Felix had creamed himself. He wasn't an easy cummer. He fucked that hole hard and wide. "Yeah, cum for me you little queer. You like cock up your little fagpussy so much you cum without even touching your gay little cock." Brody said, sweat running down his head and onto his massive pecs. Brody fucked long and hard until he felt his own balls tightening. In the heat of the moment he wrapped a single large muscled arm around Felix, hugging him tight and began fucking him with only his hips while his massive bicep and lower arm muscles flexed around him. Brody's wide, sweaty chest pressed against the fag's, mixing their sweat. He grabbed him by the hair on his head with his other hand and pulled their faces together in a fiery kiss while his massive orange sized balls emptied ridiculous amounts of thick, virile seed deep into the fag's pussy. Brody tasted what remained of his pre inside the boy's mouth, moaning as his tongue invaded and dominated him even there.

  
    He struggled for breath, tightening, body quivering after he came and the jock continued to fuck him like a toy. As much as he tightened he was still roughly assaulted by the thick cock with no end in sight, Felix forgetting all decency, mouth dropped wide as his tongue jutted out, eyes rolled to the back of his head. The small boy was easy enough to tug closer, loose yet still fitting around the thick rod as it rammed into him and released its steaming load of hot seed into the deepest parts of Felix's ass. The blonde had little in his mind beyond the hot thoughts of the dick's thick liquid filling his stomach and the tongue pressing into him as well, as if stealing and tasting all that remained of what he was before realizing the wonderful feeling of being Brody's cocksleeve.

  
    Brody pumped him so fucking full of cum it began spurting out of his ass because there was no room inside. As his orgasm wound down and there was a small pool of cum leaking off the bench, Brody was still assaulting the inside of the fag's mouth before he let him go and laid him down on the bench. He gripped the fag's slender hips and slowly pulled out and watched as the cum gushed out of the stretched hole. "Now that's a fucking creampie." He says before reaching over and grabbing a towel, washing the sweat off his face. As he does so he stands up and walks around before sitting on the opposite side of the bench where Felix's head lay and squatting down, his big sweaty balls and cock flopping down on his face, small dollops of cum still leaking out, smearing on the faggot's face. "Clean my cock off, Faboy." Brody rubs his wet dick all over his face, getting his cum all over it. "If you ever wanna take it again you better fucking lick it until it's spotless." Brody grabbed the base of it and began slabbing the fat deflating dick onto the blonde's mouth. "And the sooner I'll leave you so the rest of the boys can have their way with you."

  
    His stomach felt so full, as if he couldn't take any more. He wasn't all there, still riding the pleasure, letting out small moans as Brody's dick slid out of him, the thick stream of his jizz dripping out of his ravaged hole in a steady stream. Despite how much dripped out of him in a thick, glopping mess, his stomach still seemed so extended from how much Brody had pumped into him. "Shoo---good..." The words dripped out of his mouth just like the thick cum dripped out of his abused pussy, only being obscured by the jock's semi being shoved in his face, the thick smell of cum and sweat assaulting his nostrils. He struggled to keep up, mouth still dropped open to make it easier for Brody to stuff into it. His tongue lazily lapped and cleaned the still thick dick, eyes hazily staring up to Brody in a silent gratification.

  
    Brody lets his head fall back and sighs as he feels the hot mouth clean his cock off. He had to admit the cocksucker was good for a first timer, usually they screamed more but Felix took it like a champ. When Brody's dick was clean, with the faggot's spit the only thing left on it, he pulled free. A long strand of spit and cum mixed together stretched out before breaking and landing on the edge of the blonde's open mouth. Brody pulled the towel around his shoulders and let it hang off his neck as he walked back to the shower. "Have at'em boys. God knows the fag has earned it." He says as he walks away and instantly half the team jump forward and begin fighting for their turn with the fag. Brody listens to it ALL as he showers up. When everything is over with Brody comes back to find the blonde's ass stuffed with ludicrous amounts of cum and his body almost covered in it. It looks like he took plenty of loads from both ends. Brody reaches down and rubs his cumgut. Poor guy exerted himself to the point he just past out on the bench. Brody wakes him up and carries him to the showers, helping him clean up before he dresses him and takes him home. This fag would need PLENTY more training until he became a true fagslut and Brody was already starting to plan all the sleep overs they were gonna have together.


End file.
